russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Born to be a Star
Born to be a Superstar (formerly Born to be a Star) is a Philippine singing talent-reality competition produced by IBC and Viva Television, the Viva Entertainment company. It is broadcast Sunday nights on IBC in the Philippines and internationally on Global IBC. Anja Aguilar served as the show's main hosts, while OPM hitmakers Young JV, Donna Cruz and Janno Gibbs will sit-in as the judges of the singing competition open for aspiring singers aged 13-25 years old. The reality singing search show is premiered on Sunday, September 30, 2012. Viewers are able to join through text and online registration via Internet. A groundbreaking program in Philippine entertainment television, the nationwide reality singing search show for aspiring and young singers who battle it out each week to become the next singing superstars with the Filipino male and female, solo or group performers, age of 13 to 25 years old and above are quallified to join the contest aims to discover prospective singing superstars. Regional-wide searches began in Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao as for the audition dates, prizes at stake when the finalists from weekly winner home for P50,000, P100,000 for semi-finals and P1 million pesos for the grand finals with the music recording contract from Viva Records and Vicor Music. Overview 'Development and filming' It was in July 31, 2012 when IBC officials at the producer of Viva Television, considering they were up against the giant networks was Star for a Night hosted by the Asia's songbird Regine Velasquez from 2002 to 2003 for being winner of popstar princess Sarah Geronimo. Showing that Viva is the second attempt called Born to be a Star. Rich Ilustre, a Filipino director who has the reality singing search show for singing superstar fans. This was in reference to two singing contest in talent search from other networks being held during that time of Little Big Star on ABS-CBN and Search for a Star on GMA Network. Initially, the program was scheduled to begin on September 9, 2012, but IBC moved to September 30, 2012 to strengthen their Sunday line-up, when other local stations have talk shows and game shows on that day. Since then, Born to be a Star as a newest reality singing search show in the Philippines complete success like the local version of the popular and top-rating game shows of IBC like Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link. 'Judges and hosts' On August 2012, a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar was announced as the host of the show. Before the program was officially announced, Viva showed Born to be a Star logo after the end of some of its programs on IBC; a new teaser was later revealed bearing the announcement of the Philippine version of the series. In September 2012, Gino Padilla and Paula Bianca were announced as the first two judges together with the Asia's female singer Joey Albert and the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado to complete the set of judges for the show every number is treated like a production number from different high-schools. It will continued to advertise the show on IBC with its short commercials which displayed the text "the biggest Sunday primetime TV nationwide reality singing and talent search in the Philippines" as the first winner will be awarded with a P1 million peso recording contract and a report on IBC's flagship news program Express Balita that now have Born to be a Star in a phenomenal TV primetime ratings from the established popular shows. About the show The show on IBC and Viva Entertainment is a local franchise of the huge hit of the American hit reality talent search show Born to be a Star which is produced by Endemol, the same company that brought Big Brother, which is locally franchised by the Philippine television network ABS-CBN. It seems that the country’s TV network wars have elevated from soap operas, fantasy series,drama anthologies, sitcoms, gag shows, politial satires, variety shows, reality shows and game shows with the network's goal of providing high-quality and top-rating programs and primetime reality talent search show host contest, the Philippine certified singing champion and the multi-award-winning show. Born to be a Superstar is a trend-setting, poineering, popular, top-rating and award-winning reality singing search show contest on the reality franchise of the American production company Endemol hopes to discover and develop its own talents in a prize of P1,000,000 in the partner of Center for Pop Music Philippines. Becoming the next singing idol superstars with a stardom superstar every showbiz discovering and developing Philippine Television’s biggest new singing superstar fans when a finalists from the weekly winner brings home for P50,000, P100,000 for the semi–finals and P1,000,000 million pesos for grand finals with the talent management contract of Viva Artist Agency and the music recording contract of Viva Records and Vicor Music. 'Synopsis' As a lunching pad for fresh and new superstars in the making will perform before the industry professionals who will tell them if they have what it takes to be a star will provide chosen contestants with mentors in singing, stage performance for the high-school students as the star-maker, the personality development, style and fashion to help package them into the next singing sensations from different high-schools and college for young singers. Auditions are open to all genres of music including the OPM, pop, acoustic, rock/alternative, R&B, dance and novelty. Future singing superstars were definitely discovered. Girls that brought their stage to life while boys taking their rockstar onto the platform looked ready for stardom. Fans of her current show wore t-shirts and accessories. Some even auditioned with songs inspired by her. These songs were some that she sang on her show, to songs written by the fan for their Anja fan club with a grand prize, to record an album and sing in a concert showcased the best among the young Filipino singing talents dressed up in a professional setting from the pioneer in pop singing training Center for Pop Music Philippines, biggest training school in pop singing. Auditions are nationwide in which, in moments of high emotion, our cameras surprise the lucky who get through at home, school and work offers them to be in the spotlight. In the studio, contestants face the music industry professionals. It cecoming the next singing idol superstars with training facilities, music library and a concert when a finalists from the weekly winner brings home for P50,000, P100,000 for the semi–finals and P1 million for the grand finals with the music recording contract of Viva Records and Vicor Music. The weekly winner of Born to be a Superstar will take home P50,000. The semi-finals winner will earn P100,000 and a chance to compete in the finals later this year, where P1 million is at stake abd participated by young students like the singing stars. Hosts *Anja Aguilar Judges 'Current' *Young JV - The Urban-Pop Sensation (2018) *Donna Cruz - The Original Multimedia Star (2015-2018) *Janno Gibbs - The King of Soul (2016-2018) 'Former' *Dingdong Avanzado (2012-2014) *Joey Albert (2012-2014) *Paula Bianca (2012-2015) *Gino Padilla (2012-2015) *Sam Concepcion (2014) *Josh Santana (2014-2015) *Jenine Desiderio (2014-2015) *Ronnie Liang (2015-2016) *Mark Bautista - The Original Pop Hjeartthrob (2015-2018) Seasons 'Seasons summary' 'Season details' 'Season 1' The first season began on September 30, 2012. It was held in some major cities in the Philippines like Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu, Davao and Metro Manila where the hopefuls are judged by the judges are Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado. From 20 auditioned in the young singer in the champion from different schools, to perform at the production number where the top 12 semi-finalist were selected in 2013. IBC, Viva Entertainment, Inc. and its radio partners like 90.7 Love Radio, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, 96.3 Easy Rock, 99.5 Play FM, 101.1 Yes FM and iDMZ provided free transportation, food and lodging for Theater Eliminations. The live studio audience were held at Aliw Theater of Star City in Roxas Boulevard, Pasay City, Philippines to perform at the production number On April 28, 2013, the season ended in the Smart Araneta Coliseum where the teen rock princess Jea Marie Reyes in runner-up and finalist Joshua Cadelina from Quezon City, sang his way to balladeer prince of OPM victory and won the prize of ₱2,000,000 'Season 2' A teaser for the second season with Anja Aguilar announced in the live grand finals of Season 1 that premiered on Season 2 premieres May 5, 2013. respectively. Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado in the judging duties from first season. Anja meets new co-host are twins Juan Miguel Urquico and Juan Carlos Urquico. The major auditions for the second season were held in Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu, Davao and Metro Manila in other cities and provinces in the Philippines where hopefuls are judged by the Born to be a Star staff in high-school students for the singing idol phenomenon contest. The 20 aspiring and young singers in the audition of the judges. The Luzon and Visayas auditionees where selected in the Smart Araneta Coliseum where the 20 singers about the 15 to 25-year old. In addition, there are online auditions where participants are asked to upload their videos in Born to be a Star website. As of March 9, 2014, the second season ended in the Mall of Asia Arena of Quezon City, Metro Manila where the final 3 competed to perform at the production number. Shanne Velasco was crowned as the grand champion winner of the second season and won the prize of ₱2,000,000 with Veejay Aragon as the 1st runner-up and Ronald Humarang as the 2nd runner-up. 'Season 3' The third season of Born to be a Superstar become the huge success in the worldwide reality singing search contest in the next singing superstar fans to be the superstar champion discover the best singer in the country through worldwide audition judges are Sam Concepcion, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Gino Padilla. On September 7, 2014, the third season ended in the Smart Araneta Coliseum of Quezon City, Metro Manila where the final 3 completed to perform at the production number. Cayleen Villamor was crowned as the grand champion winner of the third season and won the prize of ₱2,000,000 with Arvin Ventanilla as the 1st runner-up and Paolo Antenorcruz as the 2nd runner-up. 'Season 4' The fourth season of Born to be a Superstar as the huge success with age of 15-25 years old in some of aspiring and younger talents and reunited with Seasons 1, 2 and 3 to becoming the next singing superstar. The judges of Josh Santana, Jenine Desiderio, Paula Bianca and Gino Padilla. 'Season 5' 'Season 6' 'Season 7' 'Season 8' 'Season 9' 'Season 10' 'Season 11' 'Season 12' Judges and hosts Born to be a Superstar is hosted by a certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar. The judges of the show consists of Gino Padilla, backed from the judging at the first time. They will joining by Paula Bianca, the Asia's female singer Joey Albert and the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado. 'Judges' categories and their finalists' In each series, each judge is allocated a category to mentor and chooses a three acts to progress to the live shows. This table shows, for each series, which category each judge was allocated and which acts he or she. ;Color key Winning judge/category. Winners are in bold, eliminated contestants in small font. Contestants *Aicee Ramos (girl) *Vince Espinosa (boy) *Haspi Lim (girl) 'Season 13' *Chrisdane Andreu Galero *Roann de Veyra *Benz Bastian *Lambert Chan *Benjie Bastian *John Novilla *Luke James Alfor *Jonathan Zoreta *Rose Kemp *Renato Gabayeron 'Season 14' *Justine Salas *Ralph Capanzana *Nicole Ran *Kyle Manoza *Cassandra Santos *Jaime Lorenzo Cordero *Icee Galvez *Marc Quiambao *Shihara Pengco *Mariz Uytingco 'Season 15' *Brandon Duñgo *Azila Alonzo *Martin Repuyan *John Bacarro *Trixia Samartino *JP Leonidas *Alexandrine Delfin *Darlene Basilio *Owy Posadas *Mon Cruz *Aubrey Anne *Patricia Nicole Samartino *Gerald Gallardo *Angela Esmino *Oliver Posadas *JM Sochayseng *Zandee Rise 'Season 16' *Jessica dela Cruz *Russel Estrella *Haidee Briones *Johnrey Manio *Mariane Viterbo *Gabriel Iguico *Kimpoy Feliciano *Blessie Alope *George Kinderson *Joyce Villareal *Joshua Banares *King Perez *Nikki Honrado *Angelo Martin *Jonathan David *Keno Ogoc *Camille Rae *Rufino Roxlee San Juan *Chloe Laarni Lazo *Michelle Liggayu Reception 'Ratings' According the data released by Kantar Media/TNS, on premiere Born to be a Star become the #1 most-watched TV program on Philippine TV as the talent search program in the country during its timeslot while it premiered on September 30, 2012 within registered a 20.5% in the ratings according to an independent survey, in dominated its competitor Kap's Amazing Stories got 18.7% and Sarah G. Live which only got 11.5 behind the #1 phenomenal game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? also on IBC got 22.6%. The talent search as the No.1 remained its lead despite its 4-month-airing and the entrance of ABS-CBN's Sarah G. Live and GMA7's Imbestigador in the month of January with an average rating of 41.8% ratings share nationwide while on Saturdays within Born to be a Star: The Road to Stardom has a third of 18.5% against the drama anthology series like Magpakailanman with 21.9% and Maalaala Mo Kaya with 20.8%. As of February 17, 2013, Born to be a Star garnered a first place in a 28.4% in the rating than Pilipinas Got Talent got a 25.8% and Imbestigador which only got 20%. Seasonal television ratings for Born to be a Star on IBC under Viva-TV block are gathered from two major sources, namely from AGB Nielsen Philippines and Kantar Media - TNS. AGB Nielsen Philippines covers Mega Manila only, while Kantar Media - TNS covers most of the Philippines. 'Season 1' 'Season 2' Music releases by Born to be a Superstar contestants Awards and Nominations 'Mabini Media Awards' *2014 Winner, Best Television Reality Program 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Talent Search Program Host) - Won (Anja Aguilar) *31st PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Talent Search Program Host) - Won (Anja Aguilar) *31st PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Talent Search Program) - Won *29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Talent Search Program Host) - Won (Anja Aguilar) *29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Talent Search Program) - Won *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Talent Search Program Host) - Won (Anja Aguilar) *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Talent Search Program Host) - Won (Anja Aguilar) *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Talent Search Program) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awwards' *36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Reality Talent Show Host) - Won (Anja Aguilar) *36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Reality Talent Show) - Won *35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Reality Talent Show Hosts) - Won (Anja Aguilar) *35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Reality Talent Show) - Won 'International Emmy Awards' *2013 International Emmy Awards (Best Reality Talent Search Show) - Won 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *24th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Talent Program Host) - Won (Anja Aguilar) *24th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Talent Program) - Won *21st KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Talent Program Host) - Won (Anja Aguilar) *21st KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Talent Program) - Won 'Golden Screen TV Awards' *10th Golden Screen TV Awards (Outstanding Talent Search Program Host) - Won (Anja Aguilar) *10th Golden Screen TV Awards (Outstanding Talent Search Program) - Won 'USTv Student Choice Awards' *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Reality Show Host) - Won (Anja Aguilar) *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Reality Show) - Won *9th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Best Talent Search Program) - Won 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2016 14th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Reality/Talent Show Host) - Won (Anja Aguilar) *2016 14th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Reality/Talent Show) - Won *2015 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Reality/Talent Show) - Won *2014 12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Reality Show) - Won *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Talent Search Program Host) - Won (Anja Aguilar) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Talent Seatch Program) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2018 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Household Favorite Program) - Won *2015 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2013 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Programs) - Won References See also *NCR Star Dreamers - ABS-CBN's Pinoy Dream Academy Season 2 *Photos at IBCTV 13 *Photos at iDMZ BOOTH *IBC13 Transmitter *Mellow 947 Schedule *97.9 Home Radio Schedule *Birthplace of the Golden Age of Television *Anja Auilar Host for IBC-13's 'Born to be a Star' Premieres September 30 *Anja Aguilar's Christmas with the Stars on IBC-13 on December 23 *Anja Aguilar's Cebu Concert *Sa Viva-TV, magiging 2013 ang saya *Winx Club going a TV and radio nationwide *Viva-TV is the NBA and PBA for a new home *Primetime Bida launches 3 new shows to welcome the summer *ABS-CBN 2013 Summer Station ID ‘Kwento ng Summer Natin’ is Inspired by Popular TV Shows in the Past 60 Years *In these telenovela and asianovela, the game shows and talent search are here *Channel 13 showcasaes action film in Sinemaks *Inside Kapinoy′s Media Strategies *Let the Ratings War Begin *New owners of IBC-13 to against the esatablished rivals *Eric Canoy as the new chairman of IBC *Shows that has with the ratings of MTRCB *IBC-13 Developing Its Own Stable Of Talents *IBC Wins Best TV Station at the 12th Gawad Tanglaw *Viva-TV *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV *''Star for a Night'' *''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, IBC's game show franchise from United States with Viva Television. *The Weakest Link'', IBC's game show franchise from United States with Viva Television. External links *Born to be a Superstar page *Born to be a Superstar on Facebook *Born to be a Superstar on Twitter *Born to be a Superstar's channel on YouTube Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine reality television series Category:Singing competitions Category:Philippine television program stubs Category:2012 Philippine television series debuts Category:2018 Philippine television series endings